Forum:Sujestas (Patric)
'S' / Z' *Raza > rasa / rasisme / rasiste *Rasa > raza / razador * Per ce? Italian e espaniol ave Z e S como elefen, e "razza" > "raza" como "pizza" > "piza". Nota ce nos ia ave "rasa" per "raza" e "rasor/rasori" per "rasador/rasa", ma nos ia cambia estas – la sinifia de "rasa" ia esije clar un radis ce indica un ata no un strumento. Simon * Elefen es un lingua internasional e la radis internasional de "race" es con s en cuando la "s" de "raser/rasoir" sona z... "razisme/raziste" sona multe strana a me! A plu, la razona ce tu dona (esp: raza, ital: razza) sola es valuada per poca parolas como: "raza", "razona", "plaza" o "zucar", ma no per la restante: "nasion", "asion", "aser" etc... Me ta gusta plu bon: rasa, plasa, sucar, ce coresponde la pronunsia de la plu parte = s (portuges, espaniol american, franses, catalan, e multe linguas nonromanica...) * Me acorda ce "razisme" es alga surprendente. An tal, nota ce esta parola internasional ave se orijin en italian ("razza") – on no sabe trasa plu se istoria. La radis de "rasador" veni de un verbo latina ce ave un D: "rade-", como en "abrade" (abrasive). Cisa "rasisme" e "radador"? Me vole evita "razador", car esta Z no pare natural. (Esperanto ave "racisme" /ratsisme/ e "razilo", ma esperanto cambia cuasi normal S a Z entre vocales.) Sur "razona" e "zucar", Jorj ta comenta per favore! La forma "plaza" es familiar a multe persones, an si los no parla espaniol. Simon * Me no ia sujesta cambia "razona"! (raison rezõ, razão, razón...) Me trova plu importante ce on segue la fonetica ante la etimolojia... **"rasa" es de it "rasare", esp "rasurar", fr "raser", pt "raspar". "rasador" es de it "rasoio", es "rasuradora", e fr "rasoir". **"raza" es de italian "razza" e esp "raza". "razisme" es trovada en italian e en aragones - no tro strana. **"zucar" es de it "zucchero" e esp "zucar". me eleje el per no confusa el con "suca". **"plaza" es de it "plaza" e esp "piazza". **me no vide un razona per cambia los. jorj Oce. Ce disturba me la plu, es sola "raza"... 'ASI / ALA * Me vide du problemes xef con los: per parlores de romanicas, los sinifia "so/thus" e "wing" (ance en elefen)... * En la romanicas, esta parolas o similante es asentuada sur la silaba final... * Me sujesta ce nos cambia a ca(=asi) e li(=ala): "tu veni ca e me vade li"... * Nos ia discute esta ante alga mensas. Simon * Vera, nos ia discute esta tema, ma el continua no satisfa me... Pe, "asi" e "ala" es fasil confusada con "a! si." e "a la...". Jorj ia dona la razona final ce la "a" de "asi/ala" responde a esta de "aora/alora"... Ma nos ance pote ave "aca" e "ali"... > "Tu veni aca e me vade ali"... **"asi" es ce catalan. me ia eleje el car el es un combina de "aci" (de es, pt) e "isi" (de fr). **"ala" es de catalan e espaniol. me ia eleje el car, an si los ave ance "ali", franses ave sola "la". como un averbo, el no pote es confusada con la ala de un avia. **me no vide un razona per cambia los. jorj Si tu trova ce no es problemos ce on ave ambos sinifias per "ala" (there/wing), es oce... Ma "asi" vera evoca a parlores de multe romanicas la sinifia "tal,a esta modo..." (ainsi, asi, assim, ansi, cosi..), per esta razona me prefere "aca" (o aci): "aca e ala" / "aci e ali" / "aci e ala" / aca e ali"... Pensa plu per favore! *On trova un parola con la pronunsia "aci" en espaniol e portuges, e un parola "ci" con pronunsia simil en italian. En catalan la parola "asi" es speleda "aci". Statistical, "aci" gania! Me gusta multe la sona clar de "isi" en franses. Simon Me ia pensa plu e trova ce "isi" cual Jorj mensiona (de franses "ici") es plu bon ce "asi", ma si nos regarda tota la formas en la linguas de refere, nos pote ance ave otra formas interesante como: "ici" e "ica" (sufisa!), ce es formas sintesal de: franses isí, de espaniol/portuges ací/acá e de italian cui... ("ici" recorda "Vici"...) 'NO' / E NO La plu linguas ave un parola per "e no": engles: "neither/nor", franses e espaniol: "ni", portuges: "nem", italian: "ne", bresinica: "na"... Esce no ta es plu bon ave el ance en elefen ? Vide: * Me no vole esta * Me vole no esta (ma acel / e si acel) * Me (no) vole ni esta ni acel * Me no vole esta ni acel * Me vole no esta ni acel Regarda esta discute vea. Simon En esp/port esiste un forma de "ni" sinifiante "an no": "Ni hablar!" , "Ni que hablar tiene!", "Nem pensar!", "Nem pense nisso!"... * Me pensa ce "e (ance) no" sufisi: "me vole no esta e no acel", "me no vole esta e ance no acel". Simon Sufisi, si, e per la resta nos ave "an no"... Me crede ce tota es un caso de stilo. 'FINIS' Lejente textos veas, me nota ce nos ave un problem seria de finis regardante ajetivos, sustantivos e xef verbos: pinta/i, regrete/a, infinitivo/a, forma/i, done/a etc... Me senti nesesa de un sistem plu limitante: * Verbos / sustantivos: a''' (e '''i en caso de un mesma radis per du sinifias) * Verbos fada de ajetivos o sustantivos: i''' * Partisipios ativa: 'a'nte e 'i'nte * Partisipios pasiva: 'a'da e 'i'da * Ajetivos / averbos: '''a * Sustantivos non verbal: o''', '''e o consonante